I can't lose you
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Caroline has lost her mom and now she might lose another person she loves her last love.


**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed my stores. This one is a rewrite of the last episode of the originals season 3 but without hope.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals**

" It's not a trial its suicide."

The doors to to Lucien's penthouse burst open and Caroline Forbes is standing in front of the dying Mikaelsons and Hayley. " And nobody wants a suicidal hybrid."

All the Mikaelsons except for Kol who is laying on the couch sweating look at the blonde. " Elijah, Hayley, you must be the new sister Freya I'm Caroline and Kol your alive so to speak and whoa you have a really bad super vamp bite on your neck it looks like a werewolf bite but apparently a thousand times more lethal."

Klaus is staring at her " Caroline."

" Hello Klaus."

Hayley walks over to her " What are you doing her Caroline this my family leave."

Klaus glares at Hayley he puts up with the little hybrid because Elijah fancies her but nobody talks to Caroline like that. Caroline's got this.

" You see I was visiting my moms grave." She looks back at Klaus " I got your flowers by the way they were really pretty thank you." Klaus nods and she looks back at Hayley. " I get a call from Rebekah telling me that her family is in danger she's hexed, her older sister is poisoned, Elijah and Kol have super vamp bites. and Klaus is going to be on trial for his sins. So if your part of the Mikaelson family why did Rebekah call me to talk to Klaus instead of letting you handle it, because you only care about one Mikaelson Elijah who cares about Katherine and has for the past five hundred years."

Elijah sitting in a chair has a hallucination " Katerina I will save you. You will be free and we can be together."

Caroline smirks at Hayley knowing she was right. She goes over to Elijah and puts an hand on his arm " Elijah Katherine isn't here come back to us."

Elijah looks down at the blonde " Elena's blonde friend from Mystic Falls."

" It's actually Caroline but it's ok I know your ill."

 **Xxx**

Freya is sitting next to Kol when he starts hallucinating Davina, Freya tries calm him down and Caroline goes over to hold him down " Kol it's going to be ok. We will fix this then you can tell me all about Davina."

Kol nods and Caroline smiles.

Freya looks up at the blonde in the few minutes she's been here she's managed to put Hayley in her place, bring Elijah and Kol out of their hallucinations, and shock Klaus. " How do you know my siblings?"

"This is my future family."

With Freya's confused look Caroline looks over at Klaus " Can I tell her? I know you like to me private."

Klaus nods. " Klaus loves me and tries to protect me as best he can. Which means never talking about me because if his enemies knew I existed they would hurt me to get to him. But I would never sell him out he knows that."

Caroline turns to Klaus " First I need to ask would you still love me if I did something incredibly impulsive and crazy that could get me killed."

Klaus looks worried and looks her over for injuries " Of course what did you do?"

" It's not what I've done it's what I'm about to do."

Caroline slaps him across the face.

" Love why did you slap me?"

"Someone needed to for getting yourself into this situation and your sibling and now me. I can't lose you. I've already lost my mom I can't lose my last love."

Klaus pulls Caroline Into his chest " You will never lose me Caroline I will always be there for you no matter what."

Freya is sitting next to Kol wiping sweat off his forehead but watching her brother and Caroline and is amazed by the relationship they share its so deep and loving. She's never seen Klaus act this way around anyone.

Freya doesn't want to interrupt them but she has to " Klaus I might have a solution."

 **Xxx**

While Freya is talking to Klaus Caroline goes over and sits with Kol. " How are you here I saw your burned body in the Gilbert's dining room."

Kol actually manages to let out a little laugh " Darling you should know better it takes a lot to kill us."

Caroline smiles down at while while wiping sweat off this forehead. " I'm going to tell you a secret when you guys were all in Mystic Falls you were my second favorite original."

" I'm hurt by that second favorite but I have to say that was amazing how you slapped my brother."

Caroline let's out a little laugh " Thank you. You never drew me pictures, gave me dresses or jewelry. Or fell in love with me. Don't tell Rebekah I don't she would be happy to hear she's my third favorite."

When they were in Mystic Falls Kol really never interacted with Caroline. He did once in the grill after Esther's ball. " If I make it out of this alive I'm buying you drink to thank you for taking care of me and for slapping Nik."

Caroline smiles down at him " Deal."

 **Xxx**

Klaus taps Caroline on the shoulder " Caroline can I talk with you?"

Caroline nods and Klaus brings her into the bedroom. " You know how I love you and that you are the only one for me Caroline. But to protect you I need you to leave now."

"No I'm not leaving you. Let me help you."

Klaus looks down at her " I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me."

Caroline reaches up and cups his cheek " You always worry about me it's my turn to worry about you."

Klaus leans into her touch " I have to go. Not only to save my siblings but to save you."

" They will kill you. What is Freya's plan?"

Klaus looks at her she is worried about him. " I have to face them and come out alive Freya will put everyone to sleep and link them to me."

" Kinda like what Esther did when she linked you all together to kill you."

Klaus nods and puts a hand over hers in his cheek " Stay here with them help Freya then help Hayley find cures for us. I know you two hate each other but maybe this is exactly what you two need to get over your hatred for each other."

Caroline starts crying Klaus wipes her tears " I love you Klaus remember that."

Klaus smiles down at her " I love you too."

 **Xxx**

As Klaus is opening the front door to leave Caroline stops him " Klaus wait this might be the last time I see you for a while."

Caroline leans up and kisses him.

Caroline leans her forehead on his "Are you sure I can't go maybe kill a couple of them so there's not that many that want you dead."

Klaus smiles at her he's willing to kill for her. " No it's to dangerous. Stay here we will see each other again. I love you Caroline remember that."

Caroline kisses him again " I love you too."

 **Xxx**

Klaus enters the compound quietly and sees Rebekah next to Damon and Stefan. " What are you two doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Klaus. We heard Barbie Klaus tell blondie that you sire line was putting you on trial and I was offended we weren't invited seeing as we part of said sire line."

" Has anyone seen you?"

Both Damon and Stefan shake their heads " Good I need you two to spread out and kill as many as you can discreetly. I'll deal with Marcel and staying alive."

"Why should we help you? You've hurt us just as much as everyone in there?"

Klaus looks over at Damon " I've had plenty of opportunities to kill the both of you and I didn't."

Both Salvatore's go into the crowd of vampires and Klaus turns to his sister " Thank you sister for telling Caroline and bringing her here."

Rebekah nods " I know how much she means to you. I may not like her but you love her I figured you might like one last happy memory with her before we do this."

Klaus pulls his little sister in for a hug.

 **Xxx**

Caroline is pacing in front of the window. She's so worried about Klaus. Freya looks over at the blonde she feels sad for her. Elijah comes over to her "Miss Forbes, Niklaus can do this. If my brother succeeds in one thing it's talking people out of killing him."

Caroline smiles at him " Thanks Elijah. You shouldn't be standing right now in your condition let's get you back to the chair. "

Caroline puts his arm around her shoulders to help him and Hayley is right in her face " It's time for you to leave. Nobody wants you here, nobody ever wants you. Let go of Elijah."

Caroline gets Elijah back to his chair then confronts Hayley " I'm not leaving Rebekah called me, the Mikaelsons need my help, Klaus obviously wants me here, plus with you too busy worrying about Elijah who is having hallucinations about Katherine to even bother with Freya or Kol. So I'm staying and helping them."

Elijah weakly says " Caroline do you love my brother?"

Caroline looks down at him a little taken back by the question." Yes I do."

Elijah smiles at her " You will make a wonderful addition to this family sorry it has to be today when we are all dying."

Caroline bends down in front of him and puts her hand on his arm " Thank you Elijah for welcoming me I will help cure you and all of you."

Hayley is angry at the situation "You never welcomed me to the family."

Kol looks over at the werewolf " Because you were nothing but a phase for Elijah Caroline is the real deal."

Hayley storms over to Kol but Caroline gets in between them "Shut up Kol before she kills you quicker than the super bite."

Hayley storms out and Freya looks over at Caroline " Caroline i need your help can you get them over to the table."

 **Xxx**

Klaus walks further into the compound the courtyard its destroyed, furniture. paper, vampires and fire everywhere. In the corner Marcel sits on a throne. The vampires are yelling at him some even spit at him.

Damon rips out a couple hearts downstairs and throws their hearts and bodies into the house. Stefan does the same but up on the balcony.

" Enough!"

All the vampires are quiet Klaus turns towards Marcel " I'm disappointed in you Marcellus using my poor I'll sister to negotiate deals for you hardly the work of a true leader."

" You want the last word take it then we can finish this."

You wish to put me on trial for my many grievances go on have at it but before you do I just have to say. Look at you outraged by the death of Davina and Camille. When neither were my fault. Davina defied you, you told her to stay away from my brother but she didn't. The heart wants what it wants and Davina's heart wanted Kol. Just like Camille's heart wanted me not you. Your daughter and the girl you fancy wanted Mikaelsons so you rage war on me. Not very king like."

Klaus turns towards the crowd. " And for you lot. I killed your loved one, your harlot, your mother, got you out of the slum you were living in. But you all forget you begged me to turn. I gave you all a new life. Before me your lives were insignificant I gave your lives meaning I made them significant. This mockery of a trail is pathetic and only here because of me. Without me you lot wouldn't even be alive. I owe you nothing. So whatever you do to me I still win. You will always remember Klaus Mikaelson is your maker.

Marcel holds up the papa tunde blade the vampires are yelling torture him they grab Klaus bring him to Marcel on his back.

Rebekah sees Damon killing another vampire and pulls him to her and whispers in his ear " You didn't kill enough of them."

" I'm sorry but there's one of me and thousands of them and I have to be discrete so I don't get myself killed."

" Get Stefan and follow me."

The last thing the three of them see is Marcel stabbing the papa tunde blade in Klaus and his scream of agony as the blade goes in his chest.

 **Xxx**

Rebekah brings the Salvatore's to Lucien's penthouse. Caroline helped both Elijah and Kol over to the table Freya is working at. " The plan worked Nik found a way to stay alive."

"Rebekah I need you to sit here."

Damon and Stefan look around " What is going on?"

Caroline is swiping the sweat off Kol and making sure Elijah is ok. " Freya is putting them asleep and I am going to find cures for them. If Klaus found a way to stay alive where is he?"

Rebekah looks over at Caroline " He was stabbed by the papa tunde blade. It's a magical blade instead of sticking out of like a regular blade it goes inside you and gives that person incredible agony." She turns to the Salvatore's " You two will help Caroline or I will find a way to come back and kill you Damon."

" Ok sexy beks I will help why don't you ever threaten Stefan?"

" I like Stefan better than you and Stefan knows when I ask for something I need it. Stefan and I were in love in the twenties you never completely fall out of love with someone even if one is compelled to forget the other so a part of Stefan will always love me and a part of me will always love him."

Caroline is between Kol and Elijah, Stefan is next to Rebekah and Damon is off to the side while Freya is chanting in Latin all the Mikaelsons are holding hands. Kol is shaking and coughing and Elijah is shaking. They all fall back in their seats their spirits gone.

Caroline looks towards the Salvatore's. " It's up to us to save them we have to get them out of this city. Do you know where Klaus is maybe we can take him with us put him in a coffin too."

Damon shakes his head " No Marcel said he was going to make Klaus his prisoner for however long he saw fit."

Stefan lifting Rebekah to carry her to her coffin " We have to leave Klaus here and find cures. We will save him Caroline."

Caroline nods while she picks up Kol. Damon picks up Elijah. Caroline comes back for Freya. Once they get the originals into their coffins Caroline picks up some information Freya left her on the venom they were exposed to. " We have a family to save."


End file.
